Never Follow Your Heart
by jackalope21
Summary: Loki has always hated Thor. His brother was handed everything in life, wanted for nothing and Loki was going to take it from him. He was going to take something he coveted as much as the shining throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wrote this a long time ago, and kind of liked how it came out. I hope you guys enjoy it too, but I'm giving you a heads up. The Thor-verse in the Marvel comics is so expansive and broad with different story arcs and the like so this isn't going to be going along with that. I don't want to make any die-hard fans angry so if there's something I got wrong, PM me and I'll do what I can, otherwise this is going to be going along with the movie. Oh, and who loves Loki? Seriously, hands up! BTW,** **Tove (To-veh) means Thor's Rule.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Pompous, arrogant child!" she snapped angrily and storming away from the massive Thunder God.

"You will not turn your back on me Valkyrie!" he bellowed back, following after her without hesitation.

She didn't bother turning or fearing him as she made her way down the halls in the palace of Asgard towards her wing. He followed after her, his feet falling hard on the marble floor when he reached out and snatched her arm. Tove spun on her heel, her dress waving around her as she swung back and used the gathered force to land a blow across the God's cheek.

The sound echoed loudly through the palace halls the same as a clap of thunder would boom. Those that had been watching the argument since it began feared the worst was to happen. Thor on the other hand, turned enraged eyes on her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and onto his shoulder.

"Put me down you titanic moron!" she shrieked.

"Bite your tongue you insolent girl!"

Frigga, Odin and Freya watched the display, the Queen the only one looking concerned.

"Perhaps their union isn't the wisest choice." Frigga muttered worriedly.

"My daughter is only strong willed my Queen." Freya replied with a sigh, the trio still hearing the two yelling at one another in the distance. "Nothing more."

"That is precisely why their union will happen." Odin answered. "I only hope they keep the damage to a minimum in the mean time."

He chuckled to himself as he led his wife and Freya elsewhere while the two children raged in their fights.

Thor kicked the young woman's bedroom door closed behind him, making his way to Tove's bed and throwing her down onto it carelessly.

"How dare you dispute me in front of others." He said angrily. "You will stay here until I say otherwise."

He turned, ready to leave when something smashed into the back of his head. The God paused. The sound of water and metal hitting the floor beside him echoed in the silent bedroom. He glanced down briefly and saw her water pitcher spinning slowly on the marble floor, the dent in the side caused by its forced contact with his head. The Thunder God cocked a brow and turned on his heel to face the young woman staring at him defiantly.

"You really think you can tell me what to do?" she scoffed. "You're even more arrogant than I thought."

Thor faced her completely, his chest puffed out as he tried to quell even a portion of his rage towards her.

"I am to be King and you _will_ obey me."

She openly laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. It had been understood since the young woman's birth, that she would marry the future King of Asgard. That was part of the agreement between their parents and had also to do with the Valkyrie and their respective armies for Ragnarok.

Freya and Odin agreed that one of Freya's daughters would marry the son who would rule Asgard in Odin's stead, all of them already knowing it would be his first born Thor. Freya allowed the King to choose which daughter and when Tove was born, he chose her. So it had always been understood, their marriage, but now it seemed that the closer Thor's ascension to the throne became and the more they were forced to be around one another, the more volatile they became. Honestly, Tove should have known it was Thor. He was her name sake, but it had never donned on her. She always kept a mild defiance.

Despite knowing this day was coming, neither really assumed it would ever happen. The pair's time together up until this point and carefree, jovial and friendly in every respect. They played together in youth, fought and trained along side one another (their parents thinking it best they spend as much time together as possible) but everything was in ruin after the announcement of Thor's ascension. Neither wanted to marry the other and had no patience when it came to their betrothed. Their friendship through the years and the closeness they felt for the other was quickly shifted into resentment at the announcement. Tove hated Thor's spoiled, entitled attitude while Thor hated her sharp tongue. Now was no different.

"Ha!" she spat back at him.

He was seething as he approached her, struggling to say something, _anything_.

"You impudent…" he began.

"Selfish, spoiled." She shot back.

"Childish, irritating." he growled, still advancing on the unyielding young woman.

"Egocentric, brash,"

He glowered, stopping only feet before her.

"I loathe you." He said evenly.

"I loathe you." She repeated.

They glared defiantly at the other for a moment or two, both silently daring the other to speak again. Though without warning, Thor suddenly lunged forward, grabbed her from behind the head and crushed his lips against hers. Tove fought briefly before molding into his arms whether she wanted to or not. Thor wrapped himself around her, deepening the kiss before Tove's faculties seemed to come back to her. Just as quickly as it started, she ended it, shoving the God back from her though Thor hardly relented his grip.

"Do not assume I will melt for you whenever you see fit." She told him, her voice stern despite the blush on her cheeks.

A nearly victorious grin crossed the man's lips at her attempt to stop him. He cocked a brow to her.

"Do not assume your weak attempts at a protest will stop me either." He chuckled.

"I cannot believe you are the one I'm meant to marry."

"You'd rather wed Loki?" he teased.

"I'd rather wed one that wouldn't have most the maidens in Asgard in his bed."

He bristled slightly, but the smile remained.

"Does that make you jealous?"

"It makes me wary." She clarified. "And judge their taste."

His eyes flashed with irritation, the smile fading before he nodded slowly and the grin returned.

"I could say the same about you Valkyrie."

She rolled her eyes and slowly stepped out of the man's grip. Thor released her though only barely. He eyed her for a moment as she adjusted the gown he had mussed.

"Why do you still dwell within this chamber? You are to be my wife soon enough. Does it not bare reason that you would share my bedchamber with me?"

Tove said nothing, glancing over her shoulder at the man for a moment as though thinking it over. She turned her back on him completely without answering him, but Thor didn't feel to watch it. Instead, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placed his nose in the nape of her neck and gently placed a kiss on her skin. Tove fought the urge to close her eyes at the sensation when he pulled back and nuzzled her ear.

"It would not be the first time we've shared a bed." He muttered.

She could almost feel the smile on his lips and had to stop herself from her heart beating quickly within her chest. There was no doubt Thor was a desired being and she would be a fool to try and deny it herself.

"And anger my own mother and yours? Again." Tove asked with a smile. "I will do without their combined wrath thank you."

Tove stepped out of his grip and turned, still seeing him smiling sly at her. She giggled lightly and shook her head at the man.

"Besides, mother still isn't happy with the time I spent in Midgard. It seems her irritation with me remains even now."

He narrowed his eyes on her. There were rumors that floated around that the young woman had fallen for a hero or something along those lines during her excursion to Midgard. It was a rumor circulated about most of the Valkyrior in fact. They said that she nearly didn't come back to Asgard until her soldier died. Thor didn't like that thought. Even though she was betrothed to one of the brothers, none of them had been celibate. Thor and Loki were much more exuberant with the women they had been with and though no man in Asgard dare touch Tove for fear of the combined fury of Thor and their All Father, there again were those rumors of her on Earth. Thor had gone to Heimdall at one point and asked if he knew the truth to which the Guardian replied the Valkyrie were always shielded by their magic and invisible to him. To this day Thor feels the man lied to him, but of course couldn't prove it.

"I would still wish to hear those stories." He told her in a low voice.

"And I would still refuse to tell you." She said honestly.

"You are an irritating woman you know that?"

"And you an arrogant man." She replied nonchalantly.

Thor bristled again.

"You still need watch your tongue."

"And you need still realize you don't frighten me Thor."

He hated his authority challenged, all knew it, and Tove wasn't above aggravating him on a regular basis. In her mind, the sooner he realized she wasn't going to bow down to him, the happier they would be. She would swoon, yes, but she wasn't going to compromise herself just to make him happy. It wasn't in her nature.

"Insufferable woman!" he bellowed, turning on his heel and leaving her room.

Tove openly rolled her eyes as he left, the door being thrown open so harshly the handle embedded into her wall. Thor was too prideful. He let his emotions run rampant like a child instead of a man of his age and station. The instant someone –especially a woman- didn't immediately do as he asked, he would erupt. She would fix her door later, but it didn't weigh high on her concerns. It was just another thing that suffered for his infantile temper.

Tove instead walked to her water pitcher and knelt beside it. Loki had heard most if not all of the fight, as did half of the kingdom and wanted to investigate. The young God had slinked through the halls and made it to her chamber not long after Thor stormed out, seething about her words. A sly smile touched his lips at his brother's anger before he walked to her door, his hands clamped behind his back. When he looked within, he saw Tove gently waving her hands and collecting the spilled water back into the basin with the graceful magic her mother taught her.

"I take it," he said, Tove glancing up and smiling at the man as he walked into her room. She stood. "That the two of you have not warmed to the idea of being married?"

She scoffed lightly and went to a plant in the corner of her room. Tove gently poured the 'soiled' water into the plant's roots and returned to her bed, setting the container down on her bedside table where it once sat.

"He's is simply an arrogant little boy that needs to learn not everything that's handed to him must bend to his will."

He chuckled lightly.

"Least of all would be you."

Tove smiled kindly to the man she had known since childhood. Still he approached her.

"You are a most accomplished warrior. He should be happy to have you at his side." He told her, stopping only a few feet in front of her, his eyes still moving languidly over her delicate features as she looked away. "I dare say all the warriors of Asgard would be jealous to have one as beautiful as you by their side."

A blush took her cheeks as she met his steely green eyes again.

"Loki," she said softly.

The Trickster made no excuses or secret of his feelings for Tove. He had always thought that perhaps one day she would be his wife and acted as such until Odin revealed what everyone secretly knew, that Thor would be taking his place instead, therefore taking her as well. He shifted for a moment, knowing she was going to say something to let him down gently, to tell him the same things she had been repeating for the past year since All Father announced Thor's ascension when a trumpet sounded loudly through the kingdom.

Tove glanced over her shoulder out the wide windows that surrounded her room and both knew what it meant. The Valkyrior were being assembled. She looked back to Loki, to tell him she must leave when Brunnhilde appeared in the hall behind him. She spotted Tove and sighed her irritation as she ran into the room.

"Come along sister." She snapped before seeing the young Prince. "Loki."

He cocked a brow to her and curtly nodded his head.

"Brunnhilde." He said under his breath.

The leader of the Valkyrie only eyed him skeptically before grabbing her younger sister's arm. Brunnholde would give Loki the proper greetings and say the right things, but she didn't like him. He never seemed 'right' to her for whatever reason. While Tove might have been as blind as everyone else to Loki's ways, Brunnhilde saw it clearly with her keen eyes.

"Come on. The Valkyrior are being called." She said sternly.

"I'm aware." Tove replied irritated. "Loki, my apologies."

His expression softened and he forced a smile as Brunnhilde continually ushered the young woman out of the room and towards the balcony. Without another word, the elder of the two leapt off the balcony's edge and into the air, flying off to ready herself for their call.

"Goodbye." Tove said kindly to Loki, the God holding his hand up in a wave. Tove did as her sister before her, leaping off the balcony's edge and flying into the air.

Loki walked slowly to the balcony and saw the distant figures of the nine Valkyrior in the skies. It was likely nothing more than battle training or even gathering souls from some of the other realms, but he seemed to know which was Tove.

He felt himself scowl at the thoughts running through his mind now that he was to himself. Thor was always given the best since the time he was a child, from the best training to now the crown. He was even being handed Tove without so much as having to earn her affection. Loki felt his anger boil as the Valkyrior took to the sky again in their formation, Brunnhilde at the lead, Tove to her right and the rest behind them in a V. One way or another, Thor would lose something, one of the many treasures he possessed.

~~!~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The training had lasted all the day and most of the night. It was well passed sunset by the time Tove came back to her room. She was covered in blood and marks from their battle training, some of it hers, most of it not. She was tired and wanted to fall into her bed and sleep for a thousand years. Either Brunnhilde sensed something was coming or she simply wished to push her soldiers as hard as possible.

As Tove walked into the room, her armor began to dissipate until none remained and she was again wearing the dress she had left in. Wearily, Tove moved into the bathing room of her bedchamber and instantly let the waterfall open in her ceiling. The water was cool, bordering on tepid and she would relish in it, dropping her gown from her shoulders before stepping beneath the stream.

Hours could have easily passed from her time beneath the healing waters. She felt everything wash away and not just the dirt and things soiling her skin, but everything in general. With a smile on her face, Tove emerged and dressed in her sleeping robe, loosely tying it around her waist and slowly drying her hair before making it to bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep, only that everything melted away and she was gone.

~!~

He slinked into her room, invisible and shielded from those who would otherwise see him. The darkness and shadows were his friends. He walked leisurely towards the sleeping figure, his eyes never leaving her face. Tove was resting on her back, the blanket barely gracing on her hips, her hands and hair surrounding her as though they were displayed just for him to see. She looked angelic and given what she was it forced a smile to touch his lips.

When he reached her side, his eyes could barely move from her lips. They were full and likely supple. The pale pink was in contrast to her beautiful fair skin and they were parted ever so slightly as she breathed. He felt his cold heart beat within his chest as he gently took a seat beside the sleeping woman. He froze for a moment, waiting to see if she would feel the motion and wake. He breathed easier when all she did was roll her head towards him. After a deep breath, she was still again.

He sat there silently watching the young woman he had seen grow up along side him and his brother. There was hardly a time when she wasn't training that she wouldn't be around them. Most of it was forced contact given her inevitable marriage to one of the two sons of Odin, but while one was annoyed with it, the other relished the opportunity. She had grown as lovely as her mother if not more, one of the fairest and most vicious of her kind save her older sister.

His hand came forward and gently trailed along her cheek. The heat that emanated from her skin smoldered his fingertips. He fought the tingle it forced through his body and cupped her cheek, this time running his thumb tenderly across her face. His brows pulled together gently, his head tilting to the side as he continued to stare at her.

"Mitt hjerte." He muttered quietly.

Though the words were whispered, she shifted. He froze again, feeling cold move through his body at what might happen if he was caught in her chambers. The wrath of not only the young woman but her sisters and mother was unfathomable. He didn't breathe, but Tove seemed to realize there was something touching her face.

Still slumbering deeply, she reached up and took the object in her hand, moving it away until it wasn't on her cheek anymore. The problem was, the action was only partially completed before she slipped back to sleep. The man felt his heart begin to beat erratically within his chest. Tove had only enough energy to make it to the center of her chest before stopping. His hand was now cupped delicately in hers and resting in the center of her chest between her breasts.

He could feel her heart beating in a low, hypnotic rhythm just inches from his palm, her breath matching its speed. His mouth fell open, slack in astonishment. Never had he thought something similar to this would happen and now wasn't certain what to do. Part of him feared she would wake if he moved while the other was only happy for the situation itself. But as he sat there contemplating his next action, she shifted again. Still holding his hand in hers, Tove rolled onto her side, dragging the man with her.

He fought the urge to grunt or make any sound as she rolled her back to the door and dragged him onto the bed behind her. Whether he wanted to or not, Tove forced him to when she refused to let his hand go; cradling it to her chest like a child would a stuffed animal. He curled himself to her back and stared down at her endearingly. In that instance, the second she held onto him and pulled him onto the bed with her, he decided he didn't want to hold himself back any longer.

The young God leaned forward enough to gently place his lips on the nape of her neck just below her ear. She breathed deeply and sighed sweetly, the only indications that she felt a thing. She tensed her grip on his hand before relaxing it enough he could slip his away.

When he'd pulled his hand away, he noticed the blanket on her legs had shifted. He dragged his fingers gently up the length of her thigh from as far down as he could reach and continued up over her hip and to her ribcage. When his fingers made the unfathomable journey, he elected to let his hand rest gingerly on her hip, still staring almost lovingly at the sleeping figure.

"I would treat you better than any of the Queens in Asgard's history." He whispered, his lips only inches from her ear.

As he stared once more down at the woman that would one day be his queen, he couldn't help himself. He thought that if he were there, he might as well do what he had wanted so desperately to do for years. After all, he'd already mustered the courage to sneak into her room, a thing he never would have dared before.

The God moved back enough to bring his hand beneath her face. With as much care as he could, he tilted it back, forcing her to face him. She did, her body moving with her until her shoulders were nearly resting against the plush bed's surface again. Steeling himself, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers.

She was still asleep for the most part and he hadn't planned on waking her. Unfortunately what he planned and what happened weren't the same thing. Tove seemed to rouse enough to return the action much to his shock and soon enjoyment. Tove responded, pressing her lips to his and shifting to face him. Her fingers ran through his hair and caused him to groan before he could stop himself.

He deepened the kiss easily, his hand cradling her thigh to his hip. She moaned softly sending every molecule in his body on edge because she did it for him. Passions grew quickly. His tongue dueled with hers, her grip tightened in his hair and he knew the desire was growing for both. He hugged her tighter to him than he thought he could, fearing it would end too soon when air became thin.

Hesitantly the two parted, but only marginally. She held his face to her, the two panting from the fervent exertion, her forehead pressed to his. His fingers tensed on her thigh and dug gently into her skin. Eventually he felt her move and pull back. He did the same, peering into her eyes as she looked to him. He saw nothing but lust reflecting back through her intensely ice blue eyes when recognition slowly began to crawl in too. He moved quickly, smashing his lips against hers before she could speak.

She cooed from the contact, the God pushing her back into the bed again and reveling in the action for milliseconds before everything changed.

Tove shot up out of bed, breathing heavily from what had happened only to find herself alone in her room. She looked around but there was nothing. She swore on the All Father himself that there was someone there a moment ago and not only that, but it was Loki. She was panicked for a brief time, forcing herself to look through any veil the Trickster could be using to cloak himself only to see more nothingness.

Tove eventually brought her fingers to her lips, still breathing heavily through her mouth and amazed her dream had been so real. Never in her long life had she felt anything like that before and she couldn't fight the smile that briefly tugged at her lips. As far as dreams went, she could have done worse. Slowly she fell back into her bed, staring at the night sky reflected magically above her. The stars danced overhead and to anyone who cared to look as though nothing had ever happened. But her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her body tingled from the effect and her lips felt as though they had been kissed.

Loki stood just behind the threshold leading to Tove's bathing wing. He was still breathing heavily too, unable to keep from doing so with everything that happened. He knew the moment she saw his face she would realize he was neither Thor nor a dream and had only seconds to act. Despite being the offspring of magic like her mother, Tove was still susceptible to it, it just wore off quicker. He had seconds to make her fall asleep again and hide before she would rise and find him. There would be no saving the man if she had, and it wasn't his father he feared. There was no telling what Freya, Thor or Tove would do.

But as he wondered how he could escape from a being that could see through his cloaks, he heard something he hadn't expected. She giggled. Loki paused, still shielding himself as he looked around the corner of the entryway and saw her touching her lips before falling back into the bed. A smile crossed his when she wrapped herself into her blanket and tried to sleep once more.

Swelling internally with pride, Loki vanished from sight and disappeared into the darkness to go to his own room.

~~~!~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tove let out her battle cry as she threw her mace across the way with all the strength she possessed. It shattered the tree it touched, sailing straight through it and into the distance. Before it was lost, she willed her weapon back to her. It flew threw the air and into her grip. She loved their enchanted blades.

"Good." Brunnhilde chimed from behind, walking to her sister's side to better see the damage done. "Very good." She smiled. "Now then, do it again."

Tove had been staring off when her sister spoke, her mind still swimming with the night before. Brunnhilde looked at the young woman staring at nothing and cocked a skeptical brow to her.

"Tove." She snapped, jerking her sister back into reality.

"Hm? What?"

Brunnhilde narrowed her eyes.

"What has you so distracted?" she asked leadingly.

"Nothing." She shrugged weakly.

Brunnhilde didn't believe her and Tove wasn't sure she expected her to. She only tried to look as innocent as possible to the elder leader.

"It was only a dream." She said finally, turning her attention back to another target.

"A dream hmm?" A sly smile began to cross Brunnhilde's lips that forced Tove to narrow her eyes. "And what were you and the Thunder God doing?"

Pink took Tove's cheeks as she shifted her attention to the targets. Without answering, she threw her mace at half speed towards another object. This time it merely embedded deeply in the wood and Brunnhilde felt shock touch her features. Tove wasn't as adept at hiding her emotions from people as she assumed she was.

"Then who?" Brunnhilde asked suddenly causing the younger woman to jump.

Tove struggled to say anything, her mouth parting as she tried to speak, but the words wouldn't make it. She was attempting to come up with a lie to tell. She knew Brunnhilde would see through it, a trick their mother had taught them ages ago, but she wasn't going to tell her the truth either.

"Tove, Brunnhilde."

The new voice was Tove's salvation, the silver lining to her cloud, her Queen. However, that salvation was short lived and brought with it her doom.

"My Queen," Brunnhilde said, respectively bowing to the woman.

Tove turned and went to repeat the action only to see Loki standing beside his mother. Her face instantly turned a brilliant red. Loki's eyes hadn't been far from Tove since his approach with his mother and seeing her cheeks turn such a vibrant red made a smile cross his lips. He knew what she was thinking and was doing the same when her eyes fell to him. Brunnhilde and Frigga soon noticed her reaction too and turned curiously to the young woman. Frigga only eyed her curiously while Brunnhilde seemed to be the one that noticed everything from Loki's cocky grin to Tove's stunned appearance.

"Are you alright Tove?" Frigga asked worriedly.

"Yes, my Queen." She said, snapping to and bowing respectively like her sister had. "What may I do for you?"

"The coronation ceremony is in an hour. I came to make sure you and the other Valkyrior remembered." She smiled kindly.

"Yes my Queen." Brunnhilde said, eying Loki sternly before turning a softened expression to their Queen. "We will all be in attendance."

"Good." She smiled. "Then I will leave you to your training."

While Frigga turned and left, Loki lingered for a moment, still wearing his smile with his arms behind his back. Tove's eyes shifted to him once again and like before the blush took her cheeks. Brunnhilde wasn't blind to the action, but neither noticed her for a moment.

"Tove." He said kindly, nodding to her before his expression darkened. "Brunnhilde."

"Loki." She replied in the same terse voice.

The eldest warrior watched the God as he walked off to rejoin his mother and made sure he was gone before she spun on her heels, instantly facing her little sister. Tove looked at her wide eyed.

"You dreamt of Loki?" she hissed under her breath.

"No." Tove blatantly lied.

Brunnhilde's eyes went wide. Her head snapped to the direction the two had walked and back to Tove as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had being told, or not told for lack of a better term. Tove refused to meet her sister's eyes as Brunnhilde's expression turned confused.

"You dreamt of Loki?" she asked again, this time her words were fraught with bewilderment.

Tove shot her sister a glare at the mildly insulting tone of her voice.

"Loki?" she asked again.

Tove glowered deeper, growling under her breath as she flicked her wrist and brought her weapon back into her hand with a piece of the tree still attached. Pressing the hidden latch, the blades sank back into the metallic end, expelling any wooden debris. Without speaking, she turned and walked off to get ready for the coronation ceremony.

"Tove!" Brunnhilde called, a laugh lingering in her sister's name. She jogged after the young warrior. "Wait. I did not mean to offend."

Tove didn't reply, still staring forward as she walked.

"I simply do not understand why he would be the one in your dreams."

"I am not going to explain myself to you."

"But why dream of Loki when you're to wed Thor?"

There was a distinct adoration in Brunnhilde's voice when she said the man's name and Tove knew why. Most women in the kingdom and likely the nine realms would love nothing more than to be with the Thunder God, the strongest, one of the most handsome and next King. True he was all of those things, but most seemed to forget his unimaginably large ego.

"There is nothing wrong with Loki." Tove defended.

"But compared to Thor,"

"That's a ridiculous and extremely flawed comparison." She interrupted.

Brunnhilde stepped in front of her sister and forced her to stop. The taller young woman looked down at her sister, crossing her arms over her chest with a teasing smile touching her lips.

"Then please, tell why one is better than the other?"

"_Neither_ is better than the other." She said irritated, moving to step around her sister and continuing on her walk.

"Thor is clearly the better fighter."

"While Loki is obviously the smarter."

"But Thor is bigger and stronger."

"And more impatient, and brasher, and more childish." She continued. "What is your point?"

Brunnhilde growled slightly under her breath, rolling her eyes at her younger sibling.

"But as a warrior, he is the ideal."

There was that swooning sound again and it forced Tove to mimic her sister's previous action.

"Then perhaps you should be the one to marry Thor?" she suggested sarcastically. "And I can wed Loki."

A wicked smile tugged at Brunnhilde's lips.

"Do not assume the thought hasn't crossed my mind sister. Of the two of us, I am the stronger fighter. You always took to mother's magic better than I though." She said begrudgingly. "But I'm not one the All Father chose. You are."

Again Tove rolled her eyes. Every once and a while she could swear she heard jealousy in her sister's voice, but she didn't understand it. She hadn't chosen this for herself. As Brunnhilde so sourly said, All Father did. Tove wasn't even born when the bargain had been made.

"So again I ask, why Loki?"

Finally Tove had enough and stopped in her spot. She turned to Brunnhilde and cocked a brow, a smile playing at her lips.

"Why not?" She asked with a grin. "Besides, you did not see the dream."

Tove smiled with satisfaction at her sister's reaction and turned to leave; making her way to her room to change into the gown she would wear for the ceremony. Brunnhilde stood there for a moment, too stunned to do much of anything before she forced a shudder from her shoulders and went to her own bedchambers to change into her armor like the rest of the Valkyrior.

Loki had been lingering in the shadows after seeing the young woman's reaction. He was curious what would be said in his absence and was pleased with what he'd heard. That was, all save Brunnhilde's input. The two were never much more than civil and even that was a stretch most of the time. Loki didn't like the warrior woman and she had no patience for him. She considered him weak and small and he knew it.

Brunnhilde was a tall woman, near six feet if not there already. She was imposing and strong, broad like a man and could fight better than most in Asgard. She was a force of brute strength and strategic mind. That was all she had to offer though. Despite being beautiful like all her sisters in arms and Tove her blood, she wasn't delicate. As the Valkyrie leader so eloquently said before, she was a fighter and those were who she was attracted to.

Tove on the other hand was shorter. True compared to Earth women she was still tall, near five feet ten inches or so, but she was narrower than her sister. She took much more after her mother, fair in appearance and did look delicate, but she was an able fighter. She was more well-rounded than Brunnhilde too, capable with magic and the sword. The training she had received was deliberate and made to groom her to be the best of both so she could be the bridge between the Æsir and Vanir. The truce was still a bit shaky and Odin knew it. Ever the diplomat.

The thought still made Loki seethe with anger, not to mention Brunnhilde's judging and sideways glances. Thor and Tove were opposites that would be forced to marry in order to keep peace between two realms though the Trickster was fairly certain they would slay each other first.

He thought silently to himself as he walked through the halls towards the throne room when the door to his right opened. He paused in step as Tove walked out, straightening her wrist cuff before noticing the man. Her cheeks flushed instantly at the sight of him.

"Loki." She said softly.

The smile returned as he nodded kindly to her.

"Tove." He replied, standing upright again and eying her wardrobe. "You look wonderful."

The blush turned brighter. Loki fought the chuckle that threatened to leave his throat. She did look beautiful, that much was hard to ignore. She was expected to wear a gown similar to his mother, not the armor her sisters would don. Instead she wore loose fabric pulled together at her shoulders, tight around her bust with a metallic corset wrapped around her waist and ending at her hips where the remaining fabric splayed out into a luscious gown. Her raven colored hair was even curled which was an unusual enough thing to see.

Tove noticed his garb as well, the deep green cape, the gold and his helmet secured to his head. It made him look so sinister and plotting, but she knew otherwise. Or at least she assumed so. Regardless his bright green eyes would always shine against the color he wore and made them twinkle with mischief. They made her a bit weak in the knees ordinarily, but after the previous night's dream, the reaction was all the stronger. She thanked herself internally for wearing a gown loose enough no one would notice.

"Thank you. I was on my way to the throne room."

"I'll accompany you if you don't mind."

"No, of course not." She answered simply.

He nodded to her again and the two started off towards the throne room where the rest of Asgard was assembling. For a moment they walked in absolute silence, the young woman uncertain of what to say when Loki spoke first.

"I suppose after today, you will be my Queen."

Tove rolled her eyes and made a noise that may have been a scoff, he wasn't sure. Either way he smiled slyly.

"Do not remind me."

"I take it you've not warmed to my brother?"

She shrugged lightly.

"He and I have little in common. Perhaps some time down the road we will be happy, but I sense much destruction in our wake." She said before smiling. "The thought of being married to one another has caused unneeded tension."

After the announcement, Thor thought Tove should more or less bend to his will, but he underestimated her strong nature. She reminded him of it constantly and in doing so, the two had caused considerable damage to their surroundings when they fought.

The two walking mused quietly over the thoughts before coming to the entryway just behind Odin's throne. Loki turned and bowed to the young woman.

"My Queen," he said softly.

"Please Loki, never call me that." She groaned.

He smiled to her and nodded again, taking her hand gently in his. Loki pressed his lips to the back of it and could tell from the expression on her face that her heart was racing in her chest. He had to admit her hand was a poor substitute now that he had tasted her lips, but it would do. For now.

The ceremony began with everyone cheering for the god. Tove took her place between Frigga and Loki on the steps across from Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral. The Valkyrior stood beside the throne, four on either side while All Father sat with his staff. Tove couldn't help but beam proudly at her sisters. Each of them was wearing their freshly polished armor, dangerous spears in hand, helmets down and their ebony black wings on display. It was a proud moment for her kind.

Without warning, the crowd erupted into riotous applause and sure enough Thor was standing at the end of the throne room. He held Mjolnir high in the air. He roared with a wide smile, egging on the crowds further. He sauntered more than walked towards the All Father with flourished moves, playing to the people surrounding them. Tove scoffed, rolling her eyes at the one she was expected to marry when he knelt at his father's feet. He winked to Frigga, the woman smiling at her son before he daringly blew Tove a sarcastic kiss. Loki heard her growl under her breath at Thor's seeming disregard for the ceremony.

All Father stood and without a word, banged his staff against the ground. The people fell silent instantly. His power truly was astounding.

"Thor Odinson," he began in his regal, booming voice. "My heir, my first born, so long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star,"

Loki cringed disappointedly when Odin called Thor his first born. Tove glanced to her side. He noticed the action and looked to her smiling endearingly to him. He barely managed to return the sentiment as Odin continued.

"It has no equal. It is a weapon to destroy, or a tool to build. Tis a fit companion for a King." He smiled secretly. "I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the realms since the very beginning, but the time has come that another shall rule in my stead. I have chosen you, my son, to be that King. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear." Thor said respectfully, the first time showing the emotion since arriving.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to put aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I swear!" He smiled, throwing his arm into the air with Mjolnir held firmly in his grip.

Odin turned to Tove, holding out his hand to her and motioning she take her place at Thor's side. She grumbled beneath her breath and did as she was told to. Gathering her dress in her hands, Tove stepped down the stairs, all eyes on her and making her stomach turn with nerves. She walked to Thor's side, knelt beside the man one step down from him and her head down. Thor looked at the young woman, still smiling crookedly before his eyes went back to his father. He had to admit; he was committing the sight of Tove like that to memory despite it being only for the respect of her King.

After kneeling to the man like the ceremony dictated, she stood again and this time knelt beside her husband to be. Thor smiled arrogantly at her causing Tove to narrow her eyes slightly. He presented his massive paw of a hand which she took. With a final glance to one another, their eyes fell again to their King. Odin smiled warmly at the pair, looking for once like an endearing father.

"Then on this day," He continued. "I, Odin, All Father, proclaim you…"

Before he could say the words 'King of Asgard and the Nine Realms' and that Thor and Tove were now married, he stopped. The All Father's keen eye moved away from his son. Thor's smile faltered, Tove's eyes moving to the man who was looking into the distance. Cold swept through those close enough to see his face turn stern.

"Frost Giants." He muttered.

Shock ripped through the crowd. No matter how far away they were, Odin's voice traveled at nothing more than a whisper. Everyone heard him. Thor's grip tightened on the hilt of Mjolnir, his jaw clenching angrily.

"Valkyrior, make sure none escape." Odin told them sternly.

They bowed their respect to All Father before all eight from the throne launched themselves into the sky. With a glance to the elder God, Tove did the same, nodding to him and turning to run down the way. When she was clear enough her wings wouldn't hit any people watching, they burst free from her back and she sailed into the air.

Odin remained calm and did nothing more than lift his staff, beating the end against the ground once and releasing the most feared creation in Asgard or the Nine Realms. The Destroyer.

~~~!~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thor was thoroughly put into his place by the time Tove emerged in the doorway of the Weapons Vault. Brunnhilde had sent her, why she didn't know given Brunnhilde was their leader, but she reasoned it was likely her soon-to-be union with the family. When she walked into the area, Tove held her mace tightly, the leather strap wrapped firmly around her wrist. She looked odd, her dress, manicured hair and then the extremely deadly weapon. When Odin paused in his steps, his sons' attention shifted to her.

The young woman looked around wearily at the damage left in the now dead Frost Giants' wakes. She took daring steps in, trying not to slip on the residual ice lingering on the stone.

"Report." Odin said simply.

Her head snapped to him and out of her own world.

"We've found nothing, All Father." She said respectfully.

He nodded, still slowly approaching the young woman and deep in thought as he did so. When he made it up the few steps to her, almost towering over her even being a step down, he met her eyes again. He reached forward and placed his heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You and your sisters check our borders. See if you can find weaknesses in our defenses." He said, kindly.

"Yes my Lord." Tove answered softly, slightly stunned by the action.

A smile touched his lips for only a brief second and with a soft pat, he turned his back to her. She didn't need to be told to leave, that was her sign. Without a word to the others in the room, the young woman made her way back outside to relay the All Father's message and join in the search.

Odin only stared at his sons, his eyes moving from Loki and back to Thor.

"This is the end of this conversation." He replied simply, turning again and this time leaving the Weapons Vault.

Thor let out a loud roar and stormed out after the old man with no intention to speak with him again. Loki stood there for a moment, his mind moving a million miles a minute with everything. Just because he had been silent, didn't mean he wasn't paying attention and learning from it. Plans, many in fact, seemed to forming at once and forced a smile to touch his lips.

~~~!~~~

Thor smiled with the sly thoughts running through his brain, the victorious welcoming he would have when he came home and that his friends would be by his side for it. His booming laughter was easily heard when Tove walked through the entryway. She cocked a brow at the over turned dining table and food thrown everywhere.

"Tove!" Thor beamed loudly.

The Valkyrie, who had long since changed back into her armor, looked up at the happy man with the ridiculous smile.

"Come. You must join us on this venture."

"And what venture is that min trolovede?" she asked skeptically, stepping over a busted pumpkin.

He was still smiling proudly as he walked towards her. Her eyes went a bit wide when he grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"We are going to Jötunheimr."

Shock and horror touched her features.

"You're mad."

His smile faded slightly and the irritation that seemed to accompany him when he spoke to Tove soon came through. He released her shoulders.

"Do not tell me you're afraid of the Frost Giants?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm more concerned of your father should he find out." She said, still having trouble believing Thor was so stupid.

"He will not find out should you stay silent." He said under his breath.

Her eyes instantly narrowed.

"Did you just threaten me Odinson?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He didn't back down from the anger in her eyes nor would he ever.

"Perhaps Jötunheimr is no place for a woman."

Her eyes went wide, her mouth slack and all in the background knew it was a bad idea for him to say that. Loki put his head in his hand, the Warriors Three shook their heads and Sif fought the urge to hit the Thunder God herself.

Tove's shock and anger at his words was well displayed on her face when she lunged forward and landed a fierce blow to the man's jaw. Thor flew back and slammed into the wall from the force, dazed by the action when he stood again. He shook his head slightly, his jaw throbbing horribly. Force and pain seemed to be the only things that actually made it through the man's head. Besides, punching someone was how Vikings used to say hello.

"You are a stupid, rash little boy and you will do nothing but take them down with you." She said angrily, pointing at the ones in the distance she knew would accompany him.

"I am your King!" he bellowed at her. "And your husband and you will obey me."

He wasn't sure he wanted her to go with him anymore, but he felt like he had to force her now just to show some authority and control over the situation.

"You are my burden." She replied. "And I wash my hands of you."

Without another word, the young woman turned to leave only to have something clamp down on her arm. She turned to see Sif the one holding her. The urge to punch diminished quickly.

"We are only looking for answers." She said, hoping the soft words would calm the young woman. They barely did anything.

"Tragedy follows this venture." Tove replied in the same quiet voice. "And I fear it is only the beginning."

She looked back over her shoulders at the blond Thunder God who heard her words and noticed him shift uncomfortably. Sighing to herself, she left the warriors to their fate. Thor stood there for a moment. It was no secret the Valkyrie had the gift of foresight, at least partially, and Tove was no different. They knew she couldn't see direct events, but when she had a 'feeling' they turned out to be true.

"Be prepared to leave in ten minutes time." He told his friends and brother before following after Tove.

The young woman had made it to the end of the hall by the time Thor was at her side.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Thor moved in front of her to keep her from walking further. She looked up at him with a raised brow.

"What awaits us in Jötunheimr?" he asked her seriously.

"Nothing good."

When Tove attempted to walk around him, Thor grabbed her arm and forced her to face him again. She was instantly seething, but bit her tongue in fear of causing a scene.

"We are only looking for answers Tove." He told her sternly. "Nothing more. We want to know how the Jötunn made it into our realm."

"Do not lie to me Thor," she snapped, wrenching her arm from his grasp. Her angry features shifted to worry quickly. "I know how you are and if one so much as looks at you, you will fight and war will follow."

"Then they would be wise not to start a fight." He chuckled with a cocky grin.

"This is no joke." She said angrily again. "I do care for you, and I know nothing good awaits you should you leave."

"Then come so I can prove to you nothing will happen."

"No. I'm not leaving Asgard."

"Then enough of your incessant badgering of things to come." He told her, his irritation resurfacing. When his intelligence or authority was questioned, it took almost nothing for Thor to become flustered or angry it seemed. And Tove was a pro when it came to that. "I swear, your kind always think you know best."

"My kind?" she asked loudly, her own irritation becoming rage. "And what does that mean?"

"All you magic weavers think you know best when you're obviously wrong."

"Why? Because I refuse to defy my King?"

He growled under his breath.

"When I am King after this journey, I shall lock you in a cell and be rid of you!" he bellowed angrily.

"Then go!" she shot back.

The two were boiling and turned on each other, storming off into their own directions. Tove felt tears threaten her eyes and she knew she was close to crying. Thor was many things she hated, but she'd known the man all her life so she still cared deeply for him. They were only at one another's throats because of their forced union, but she did love the idiot. She couldn't help it, so she was worried, certain this wouldn't end well.

Thor charged back to the room in which he left his friends, more ready now to fight the Jötunn than before. He felt his fingertips tingle with the need to brawl with something. He felt guilty for what he had said to Tove, about 'her kind' and what have you, but he would apologize later. He had a habit of speaking without thinking and a temper to boot, something he knew she understood, so he would make it up to her later. Even though he blustered about her impudence and refusal to obey him along with the other things he would say to her, he knew he was only saying it to bother her, the same as when she said she refused to listen. They yelled at one another to make the other angry and nothing more. He did care for her greatly and considered himself lucky to wed a warrior and woman like her, but she could be insufferable too.

~~!~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group of five that had returned from the other realm sat around the roaring fire, Hogun healing Volstagg's arm with herbs and so forth while Sif and Fandral sat on their own couches. Loki was staring at his hand, replaying the events over and over in his mind and Tove stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked. "Was it you that told him, Tove?"

The young woman spun on her heel to face the man's accusations. He flinched at the stern look in her eyes and the others at the tears welling within her lashes.

"I may have not agreed, but I didn't speak a word to another soul."

"I did." Loki said quickly, shifting their unfounded suspicion to him.

"What?" Fandral asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki said matter-of-factly, turning and approaching the group. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We never should have made it to Jötunheimr."

"You told the guards?" Volstagg asked as shocked as the others by the man's declaration.

"I saved our lives, and Thor's. How was I to know father would banish him for what he'd done?"

Tove approached Loki, anger still lingering within her sad eyes.

"But he did didn't he?" she asked under her breath. "And now he won't be coming back."

His brows knit together slightly when she turned on her heels again and left the room, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Loki," Sif said, walking towards the young God. His attention shifted to her. "Go to All Father and ask him to let Thor come home."

"And if I do then what? You saw him. He's reckless, dangerous and arrogant. You saw how he was today." He said in a hushed voice. "Is that what Asgard needs of its King?"

And without waiting for an answer, the young God left. The group watched as he departed, none believing him.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but Loki has always been jealous of Thor."

"Laufey said there was a traitor in the house of Odin." Hogun said. "A powerful magic could conceal three Jötunns into Asgard."

"Loki may always have been a Trickster, but you're talking about something entirely different." Fandral interjected.

"But it makes sense." Sif added sadly. "He's always wanted the crown and makes no secret of his feelings for Tove. He's wanted everything Thor's possessed since their youth and now is no different."

"You're talking treason against the All Father." He defended. "Even Loki wouldn't be that foolish."

The group turned quiet but the words were already spoken. The treachery and suspicion now hung in the air and threatened to suffocate them all.

~~!~~

Loki jogged lightly down the halls, trying to catch up with Tove so he could put the remaining bit of his plan into action. When he turned down yet another corridor, he caught sight of her. He moved quickly.

"Tove, wait." He called.

The young woman stopped but didn't turn. He noticed her wiping tears from her cheeks. Loki halted his advance nearly ten feet behind her.

"Have I upset you?" he asked in as innocent voice as he could manage.

"The _situation_ has upset me." She clarified, her voice shaking slightly.

He walked towards her slowly, the sound of his boots growing closer. Tove did little more than glance over her shoulder, not wanting him to see tears in her eyes.

"Please do not be angry with me."

The sincerity of his voice was enough to force her to turn whether she wanted to or not. Worry touched his features and guilt soon swelled within her.

"I'm not Loki," she told him softly, the man still approaching slowly. "I cannot be angry with you."

"But it's my fault Thor was banished." He told her, stopping when he finally reached her. "If I hadn't told the guard…"

"Enough." She breathed. Loki silenced himself. "Your brother knew what he was doing had consequences. It's no more your fault than it is anyone else's."

Tove felt the tears return and sure enough, her vision became blurry. She blinked, looking away from Loki as they slid down her face. Loki's hand came forward and gently cupped her cheek. Tove looked back at the God as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I am still sorry." He said softly, staring down into her face. "But I will care for you in his absence, I swear it."

She felt her stomach flutter and knew this was wrong. She may never have told anyone, but she had more feelings of the romantic variety for Loki. It was hard not to when they had a great deal more in common than she and Thor, but this wasn't right. Reluctantly, Tove slowly stepped back, forcing her face from Loki's grip.

"Loki, stop." She replied in the same hushed voice.

His brows pulled together tighter.

"Am I not good enough for you? Do you only have love for Thor?"

She looked at him, aghast he would suggest something like that and the randomness of his words.

"No, Loki." Tove gasped. "I have love for you both, but I'm betrothed to your brother."

"And he has been banished."

"But until Odin says otherwise, he is still to be my husband."

"Have you no mind of your own?" he snapped meaner than he meant. "Do you only do as your King says?"

"My loyalty to _our_ King is unyielding." She said sternly. "But he has an arrangement with my mother and without their say; I am at the mercy of their wills."

He bristled and she could tell he was angry but it was true. She had no say in her own life when it came to who she was meant to marry. Even if she did want to marry Loki, unless Odin said otherwise, it was impossible.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, taking a few steps back from him with the tears still present. "I'm sorry Loki."

And with that she turned and left the man standing there, his anger growing to the point he felt nearly homicidal.

~~~!~~~

"Yes?" Frigga asked, turning from her seat when there was a knock on her door. Tove peeked her head through the threshold and the woman forced a smile. "Tove, please, come in."

She nodded and did as her Queen requested. Frigga rose to meet the young woman and saw the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. As the endearing mother of all, Frigga embraced Tove without hesitation.

The young warrior couldn't help herself and broke down, the cries coming without hesitation. She clung to her Queen as she would her own mother and Frigga only reassuringly stroked the young woman's hair.

"Shh." She soothed. "It is not as bad as it seems."

"I am lost my Queen." She muttered into the Goddess's shoulder.

"I know." She replied, pulling back. "Come. Sit with me."

Frigga led Tove to her seating area and motioned for her to sit at the Queen's side. Tove did with Frigga holding her hand. She smiled as warmly as she could to the warrior that had been not far from her since childhood and the engagement was solidified.

"I do not know what to do my Queen." She finally said, her voice quivering but the tears drying.

"You're speaking of my son's banishment?"

She nodded. Both women knew that was the topic of discussion but Frigga wanted to be sure.

"I fear what might happen to him while he is on Midgard." She admitted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it has been many years since Thor's return to that Realm."

"It has." Frigga replied simply. "But the All Father does little without intent."

"Is Thor returning?" she asked confused.

The prophetic goddess only smiled and patted the young warrior's hand.

"At some point I'm sure he will."

Tove seemed to breathe easier at the thought of Thor not being indefinitely banished. But as she sat there, staring now at the floor, Frigga noticed something else.

"But that is not the only thing on your mind."

Tove hesitantly met the woman's eyes, not sure she wanted to divulge anything further.

"No, my Queen." She answered softly.

Frigga tilted her head ever so slightly, still peering deeply into Tove's eyes.

"Then what else troubles you?"

"I'm not certain it's my place."

She smiled warmly.

"You can speak freely with me." She assured.

Tove nodded reluctantly.

"It's Loki."

Frigga's brows creased curiously.

"What about my other son bothers you?"

"He doesn't bother me." She said quickly, fearing Frigga would take her complaints as something else. The Queen only smiled again and returned to listening, awaiting Tove to continue. "It's only that I may have hurt his feelings before."

"How?"

Tove looked back down to the marble floors.

"I spurned him in the halls. I fear I may have hurt his feelings more than I meant to. I care for him greatly and I do not wish for him to be angry with me."

"He loves you," Frigga said, Tove looking back up at the woman. "But Loki knows the agreement between Odin and your mother. He understands."

Tove forced a smile and nodded, not as sure as Frigga seemed to be. When the two women sat in a calm moment, the first it seemed since the Jötunheimr situation, the doors to Frigga's wing burst open. Guards flooded into the room with Odin on a stretcher, unconscious and asleep. Loki charged in behind them, leading them to the God's bedchamber as Frigga and Tove leapt from their seats to join them.

"What's happened?" she asked panicked.

"He has slipped into the Odin Sleep." Loki answered, aiding the guards in placing his father into his bed.

"Now?" Tove asked stunned.

"It's been too long." Frigga muttered mostly to herself when Odin was nestled within the safety of his bed.

The woman immediately took her seat at her husband's side. The guards left once they were finished. Loki and Tove stood staring down at thief King as the gold cocoon of mist covered him. Tove couldn't believe what was happening. Thor was gone, possibly forever, they were on the brink of war with Jötunheimr and now Odin had slipped into his slumber. Her head was slowly beginning to ache the longer she thought about it and had to excuse herself from the room. Frigga nodded her agreement and left an invitation open to her soon to be daughter in-law.

Tove walked through the door and left, Frigga remaining at her husband's side. She looked up at her son and noticed him still staring at the door, his face unreadable.

"Loki," she finally said, her eyes back on Odin, his withered hand resting in hers. Loki looked to his mother. "It has been a trying day for Tove. Will you make sure she makes it to her room without trouble?"

"Of course mother." He said softly, unsurely walking out of the room and after the young woman.

Tove had only made it to the end of the hall; her mind still conflicted with everything. He quickened his pace marginally to be at her side which was an easy enough task given Tove was barely doing more than standing in place.

"Tove,"

His soft voice made her shift to see the man walking up to her. She looked sadly at him, tears still resting on her lashes and her hand gently clutching at her dress to keep it out of her stride.

"I've come to make sure you're all right."

"Thank you, Loki, but I'm fine." She answered in a soft voice.

"It is at my mother's request."

Tove seemed to mull the words over and was too tired to fight. She nodded to him and began her walk back to her room. Loki walked beside her silently with his hands clamped behind his back as he tended to do when he thought. There wasn't a sound in the halls at the late hour, only guards propped up like statues against the wall and at the corners of halls. How boring it must have been, to be more decoration than warrior.

When they turned the hall to her bedchamber, Tove had come to the decision of what to say. She could only take so much guilt. Despite being fierce warriors and trained to ignore the inconsequential like 'feelings' and 'emotions', Valkyrie did have them and they bore down on the women's shoulders just as much as anyone else.

The pair soon reached her door only ten feet from the corner of the hall. Loki stood beside the open door, Tove standing across from him. He glanced in before looking back at her. She met his eyes and could see the tense line in his jaw, but she didn't know if it was her or Thor that caused it.

"Good evening." He said evenly, ready to walk away when Tove moved.

She lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and held him tightly. Loki was stunned for a moment, wondering if it were truly happening before he curled his own arms around her. Tove held him securely in her arms, buying her face into his neck and squeezed him again. Her arms relaxed marginally, but she didn't release him. Loki didn't want to let go of her either.

"Please do not be angry with me Loki." She whispered into his tunic.

He twitched from her words, his back tensing slightly at the surprising sentence. He adjusted his head enough to look down at her curiously.

"Why would I be angry with you?" he asked, curious to see if she was as in-tune as he assumed.

She gripped him tightly again as though she wasn't sure what to say at the moment. He could feel her trembling in his arms and became ever curious.

"With my betrothal to Thor." Tove answered reluctantly.

Like before, Loki tensed and she seemed to notice it enough to pull back from him. The warrior looked sadly into the God's eyes, her hands shifting from his shoulders to his jaw and cradled it softly.

"Please don't be angry with me."

She repeated the same plea, sounding more broken than before now that she was looking into the man's intensely green eyes. Loki stared at her unsurely for a moment. Tove blinked a few lingering tears free and let them fall down her cheeks. His brows pulled together instantly at the sadness he saw reflecting back at him and forced a weak smile.

"I cannot be angry with you." He told her softly.

Tove seemed instantly relieved. She breathed easier and let her head fall, still holding him gently in her hands. Loki didn't hesitate to take her cheek in his hand and pull her close enough to kiss her forehead. He heard her breath hitch in her throat when he pulled back. Tove slowly began to meet his eyes with surprise on her features. He smiled warmly and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"He was a fool to leave for Jötunheimr with your warning." He said softly. "And to leave you here alone."

Her brow tensed briefly and as much as Loki wanted to kiss her lips again, he didn't. Instead, he smiled to her and stepped back.

"Farewell Tove."

"Good evening Loki."

With a final reassuring smile, he turned and left her to herself to rest after an already long day. Tove stood there, watching the God in green walk away and felt that horrible tug in her gut again. She fought it back, swearing it was the crush she had possessed for him since their youth and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She ignored it further, not heeding the silent warning that she was being given of things to come.

~~!~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In her room, Tove sat on her bed sharpening one of her knifes when there was a knock on her door. She glanced towards it to see Brunnhilde enter. The elder of the two walked slowly into the room, watching as her little sister went back to her task.

"I'm sure that was not how you imagined your wedding day."

Tove couldn't fight the laugh that left her lips. She stopped sharpening the knife and pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. The tears were still lingering on her cheeks though it had been a while since any had fallen from her eyes. When she finished her weak laugh, she shook her head and turned her gaze to her lap. Brunnhilde sat on the bed beside her.

Honestly Tove didn't know why she was still crying. She seemed to be the only one still bothered by Thor's banishment, but she wasn't certain that was the reason behind the lingering tears. She hadn't slept well that night. Everything was still so fresh it wouldn't allow her mind to settle. Part of Tove felt her tears were caused by her and nothing more. She trusted Thor to not die (perhaps) during his exile, but she didn't trust herself in his absence.

All Father hadn't given her guidance before falling into his slumber. He hadn't told her if she would still marry Thor, if she would now wed Loki or if –for once since birth- Tove's life would be her own. As far as she knew, she was still betrothed to the eldest brother and that was what brought the tears. She felt retched the longer her feelings for Loki grew. She felt like she was betraying her mother and the kingdom in the process, but she couldn't help it. Ever since adolescence, there were stolen glances, lingering gazes and unspoken feelings growing. She hated herself for letting it continue, even after Thor's banishment.

As much as she thought she'd kept the feelings secret, Tove was wrong. Her sister was in tune enough with the situation to see the growing feelings between both Tove and Loki. And commented on it freely.

"I would imagine Loki is happy though."

Tove tensed on reflex.

"His brother is banished Brunnhilde," Tove said sternly. "I doubt joy is on his list of emotions."

"Only now he is the one to take Thor's place."

The leading tone of her sister's voice was enough to force Tove to meet her eyes. She stared curiously at her sister who seemed to already have come to some conclusion on her own. Everyone knew how Loki was. The man never 'partially' cared for or wanted something. If it was in his sights, he went at it with a ravenous hunger and stopped at nothing to possess it.

"Your dislike for him has begun to twist into paranoia sister." She finally said before going back to her knife.

Brunnhilde shook her head and stood, leaning forward just enough to speak in a hushed tone to her sister. Tove paused, her stone only halfway along the blade.

"While your affection for him has blinded you to the truth."

And with that, Brunnhilde turned and left Tove alone again. She would have words with Loki. Though the others seemed unwilling to confront the Trickster, Brunnhilde was more than happy to do so.

~~!~~

When Brunnhilde entered the throne room, she couldn't believe her eyes. Loki sat in the seat of his father, the Odin staff in hand. His sharp eyes looked up from beneath his demonic helmet, the lights casting a sinister shadow across his features. He looked truly malevolent and it forced the seasoned warrior to hesitate in her step.

"Ah, Brunnhilde." He sang in an evil voice, a wide smile touching his lips. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I wish to speak with you Loki." She said, her voice coming back to her. "Why are you in the All Father's seat?"

"Alas, my father has fallen into the Odin Sleep and mother fears he is too weak to wake. I'm taking over in his absence until he may, Gods willing, return to his throne."

Though his words seemed genuine, they held none of the emotion. She narrowed her eyes on the God, daringly taking a few steps closer.

"It seems everything has come together wonderfully for you."

He tilted his head to the side, a sarcastic look taking his features.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"You have your throne, your power, the praise and everything that comes along with it, including my sister now that your brother is gone."

He scoffed a laugh, his pearly whites clearly visible in the shadow across his face.

"My brother fool heartedly disobeyed my father's command. I was merely there to take his place."

Brunnhilde suddenly glowered at the man in green and gold.

"If you so much as touch my sister…"

"I am your King, Valkyrie." He hissed, silencing her immediately. "You'll do well to remember that."

"You will _never_ be my King." She growled in response. "So long as Odin draws breath, all of the Valkyrior will serve him."

"Really?" he asked in a slimy voice.

Brunnhilde's eyes burned angrily on the man as she stepped forward.

"You may have Tove fooled, but the rest of us easily see through your lies, Trickster." She spat before turning on her heel and storming out of the throne room.

Loki watched her leave before disappearing into the sky. He cocked a brow to the situation.

"Perhaps we shall need to remedy that problem then." He muttered to himself.

~~~!~~~

The doors to the training room opened suddenly surprising the young woman within. She stood slowly from her fighting stance, lowering the giant broadsword in her hand as the guards approached.

"Lady Tove, the King would like to speak with you." He said respectfully.

The young woman nodded, still thinking it odd to hear Loki referred to as King and moved to follow the guard out of the room. She had assumed they would walk to the throne room where the man was, but they didn't. Tove's brows slowly pulled together as she followed the man in armor down one hall after another to a wing she didn't want to go to.

Cold moved through her shoulders at the recognition. This was the Hall of Fallen Heroes. Everyone knew this place and would pay tribute to their friends that had died in battle, each with a plaque in this massive tomb. While it was customary for her people to burn their dead, that didn't stop them from creating a place of tribute for what they'd done.

The heat was stolen from her body the moment they walked down the long walkway in the chamber. The walls were lined with plaques for those gone, their names, battles and when they died written in old runes. Tove recognized many of the names and many of the battles when she looked ahead and saw Loki. He stood in the center of the circular chamber at the end of the walkway where the Gods and so forth were laid so people could pay tribute before they were to be set inside their boats.

The white light from the sun over head shone through the opening high above him casting an eerie glow in the dark marble room. He stood still, the staff still in his hand though his helmet was gone. Her brows pulled together tightly when the guard stopped and stood to the side, allowing her to walk passed him and to Loki. The God did little more than turn his head slightly to let her know he heard her.

Hesitant for the first time in her life, Tove had to force herself to move the rest of the way. The longer she walked, the colder her blood ran until she stood nearly directly behind Loki. He turned, his face saddened by something as he looked at her, blocking whatever lay behind.

"I am truly sorry Tove." He said in a quiet voice.

She could see concern in his eyes and it forced her confusion to grow. Loki's head fell as he stepped to the side revealing what lay behind him. Tove had watched his curious action, unable to understand what was happening until her eyes shifted to the mass in the center of the room.

Tove felt everything in her body tense, spasm, relax, and turn all at the same time. Electricity shot through her nearly making her convulse at the sight. Her stomach instantly began to rise into her throat.

Brunnhilde lay in the center of the room dressed in her armor. The brilliant white light from the sun above made her look ethereal at first, and then she noticed the pale face of her sister, the cuts on her skin and the massive chunk of ice protruding from her chest.

"No!" Tove screamed loudly, her shrill voice echoing back at them all off the marble walls.

She rushed forward and fell to her knees at her sister's side. She wanted to touch her face, to pull the ice from her chest, to shake her awake, to do something, _anything_ that would make her be okay again but she couldn't focus. Her hands hovered over her sister's body for a moment, too stunned to do much else as tears fell uninhibited down her face. She instantly began to shake, repulsed by the sight of Brunnhilde's cold, dead body.

"No…" she whispered this time, crumbling at the dais's side, her face resting on Brunnhilde's stomach and her arms protectively splayed over the young woman.

Loki stood and watched, pained, as Tove sobbed unabashedly into Brunnhilde's armor. His own eyes turned glassy. Never had he seen her this heartbroken and knew it was only going to get worse.

Valkyrie, though strongest of all Viking women, still bore emotions despite what people thought and even though the Viking culture praised the deaths of their comrades in battle, this wasn't that. This was a sister crying over the death of another sister.

After a few moments, the echoing sobs in the silent chamber began to die down. Loki hadn't taken his eyes off the young woman since her arrival. As the cries began to die, her shaking subsided and rage began to take over her sorrow. Slowly, Tove pulled back from Brunnhilde and stood on shaky knees. She stared down at the motionless body and clenched her fists.

"What happened?"

The words barely left her mouth and when they had, they were broken and raspy from her choking sobs.

"Jötunns." He answered sadly.

Tove's fists clenched tighter.

"The Valkyrior were taken by surprise." He continued.

Tove's eyes shot to his, fearing where he may be leading the conversation. Loki's sorrow touched his face and she felt her scowl slowly shift.

"How many?" she choked, knowing by his expression alone there had to be more gone.

"All of them." He begrudgingly said in a soft voice. Tove gasped, her mouth slack as she tried to breathe. "You're the only Valkyrior left."

Her eyes left his, welled to the brim with tears that just kept coming and still struggling to breathe. Tove didn't know what to do. They were dead. All of them were gone. Her blood and her sisters in arms, women she had spent an insurmountable period of time with, fought in many battles along side and trusted with her life, were all gone, dead and reduced to nothing more than legend at the hand of the Jötunns.

"Tove, I swear to you…"

"I must go." She said quietly, not bothering to let the man finish his promise.

The young woman slowly began to walk back towards the entrance, her eyes on the ground. She was having trouble coming to grips with what she'd heard and didn't know what else to do. For the first time in her life, she was lost.

"Take her back to her chambers." Loki ordered the guard.

The man nodded to his new King and followed after her. Loki watched as the zombie that was once Tove slowly shrank into the distance before disappearing completely.

~~!~~

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thor Chapter 7

She lay in her bed, motionless, staring out the wide window to her balcony and doing nothing. She had been lying there for more than an hour, but she couldn't care less. Her world was shattered, nothing remained. Her sisters, blood and otherwise, were gone. Thor was gone. Jötunheimr was threatening war and Odin was in his deep sleep. She needed guidance, something to steady her breaking existence. She needed revenge.

Loki approached her door, the entrance wide open. She was lying on her back, her legs twisted to the side. She looked posed like the night he had seen her sleeping, but the air around her felt cold. It took the God a moment to realize she was even breathing because she lay so still.

"Tove," he said softly, walking into her room.

"Yes?" she asked in a broken, cracking voice but remained motionless.

The young man walked ever closer. Resting on her bedside table was the food and wine he had sent to her room. All of it was untouched.

"Tove, you need food and drink."

The young woman on the bed rolled her head to face him and never had Loki ever seen such heartbreak and loss in one being's eyes. She said nothing for a moment, only stared at him until she took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"I need revenge." She answered finally.

Loki's brows pulled together and he continued his stride until he was at her bed side. She kept her eyes glued to his the distance before he sat beside her, still wearing his crown of horns and the staff in his hand.

"I cannot allow you to go to Jötunheimr." He said sadly.

Her brows pulled together and he could see her orbs glistening with renewed tears before she scowled.

"I want to kill them." She told him honestly.

"That's precisely why I can't let you go." A weak smile touched his lips. "I can't very well have you destroying all of the Jötunn."

"Not all of them." She said. "I only want the ones responsible. I want their heads on a spike, resting on my balcony for everyone to see."

Loki felt a chill run down his spine from her cold, calculating words and the honesty he saw in her eyes.

"No." he told her again.

"If war is truly coming between the giants and Asgard, my actions would be unnoticed."

"I doubt that." He mused lightly, imagining her swinging her bladed mace into so many heads because she could.

"Loki please," she said softly, sitting up to better face the man. Her face was so sad he was having trouble looking away. "Let me do this."

"No." he repeated, his own voice shaking gently. "I'll not let the last of the Valkyrior die in their borders."

"If I die, I will die fighting as my sisters did."

"I've already said no Tove." He answered sternly this time and standing from his position. "My answer is final."

Loki turned to leave when he heard fabric shuffle behind him. He daringly glanced over his shoulder to see Tove swing her legs over the edge of the bed and stand. She walked silently towards the God. He kept his eyes on her as best he could until she was in his line of sight. Her face hadn't changed, still saddened by the day's events.

"Please," she whispered tenderly. "If you've cared for me at all through the years as anything, grant me passage to Jötunheimr."

His brows furrowed at her words. His regret began to seep within, the urge he'd always possessed to give the young woman everything she ever asked him was surfacing again and only grew more pronounced when her hands gently landed on his chest. His eyes broke from hers long enough to see the action before meeting her gaze again. Tove stepped closer, if it were possible, until she was nearly pressed against him. He tightened his back and tried to look as regal as he could.

Tove knew she must have looked pathetic, doing what she was, but she didn't care. She had nothing any longer and Loki was the only thing in their world she knew or cared about. She wanted bloody satisfaction for what happened to her family, for everything, but there was something else too. She wasn't lying when she told her sister and Loki himself that she loved him. It wasn't the same as Thor because they weren't the same person, but she did love the man and she wanted nothing more than the emptiness growing within her to disappear. It may have been a bad idea, bordering more on horrible, but she couldn't make herself care even marginally.

His head slowly turned back to her as she slid her hands up onto his shoulders. He cocked a brow but she didn't seem to notice. Tove's own gaze had shifted to what she was doing as she unhooked his cape and let it fall into a pile of fabric at his feet. Still her hands moved up, trailing along the top of his shoulders and to the side of his head. Tove met his eyes again when she gripped his helmet and gently pulled it from his head. Without stepping away, she slid it through her fingers, grabbing the tip of the horn and moved it aside. The confused and apprehensive expression on his face deepened as she took the staff.

Loki barely let go of the object and he wouldn't have if he wasn't so stunned or she hadn't already removed his more cumbersome pieces of clothing. Tove only took it gingerly, knowing the power it possessed, and turned just enough to lean it against the wall behind her when she looked back at Loki. He raised a brow to the young woman, his mouth slack just enough to convey his confusion.

Tove looked blankly when she raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Without warning, her bedroom door slammed shut with a bang. Loki jerked his head in the direction of the sound, stunned enough by it to look away from Tove. The young woman didn't seem phased, stepping even closer until she was grazing the man's chest with her own. Loki's head began to slowly shift back to her and with her hands on his cheeks, finished the rotation.

"Tove,"

"Shh." She said softly before leaning up just enough to place her lips against his.

Loki didn't move for a moment until her hands laced into his hair. His face twisted almost painfully with what was happening and despite his ever diminishing consciousness's protests, he returned the affection. Loki deepened the kiss quickly, reaching and holding firmly to her hips. His fingertip dug into her for a moment before a hand came up and cradled her face to his as the action continued.

Again, Tove knew she should feel guilty for what she was doing, that using Loki's affection for her own selfish reasons wasn't the way to treat one you cared for, but she wanted to feel something. She wanted to feel anything but the deaths of her family surrounding her. Even the guilt was welcomed at that point. She would apologize profusely to Loki for her actions later when it ended, but not now. Then again, if she knew the truth, she wouldn't even touch the man.

Loki on the other hand felt nothing but her touch. He didn't care about the things he'd done only an hour and a half ago, only that she was there. Unwilling to let the feeling leave him, the new 'King' leaned down enough to change his grip, suddenly grabbing her backside and lifting the young woman into the air. Tove instinctively wrapped her legs around the man that walked towards her bed.

They fell onto the plush surface. She gasped from the force, but did little else. Loki delved into her mouth once more as her nimble fingers began to undo the latches and clasps holding his armor on. To anyone else who didn't wear their type of clothing on a regular basis, it would have been a difficult task, but near every Asgardian knew how to do it. She was no exception.

Faster than he thought possible, Tove had his armor off and crashing to the floor. He pulled back from her just enough to look down into her face, seeing the flush on her cheeks and the faint remnants of her spilt tears. His hand came up and tenderly he rubbed the drying trails from her skin with his thumb. His eyes moved languidly along her features, taking in everything before he dipped back down and returned to kissing the young woman. Like before she went about stripping off his tunic and slid it from his shoulders.

And so it began.

The hatred was gone. The pain was gone. Every horrible feeling that had been swimming inside her since Tove had been brought to her sister's body was gone and she had Loki to thank for it.

Through their long lives together, while she harbored more feelings for Loki than Thor, the Trickster never acted. He never kissed her or tried to get into her bed. Thor on the other hand, had on more than one occasion. She'd always waited for Loki to finally make any kind of move, but he never did. In the end, it was still Tove that had to take the upper hand. It didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy it any less.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tove rose some time in the night. She was worn from her and Loki's rather amorous actions and while it was breath taking in the best ways, she was awake again.

Loki was asleep in her bed beside her. Tove couldn't fight the smile seeing him forced onto her lips. He looked peaceful and she relished in his ability to be so. She was jealous of it in fact.

Her hand came out and gently touched his face. She ran her index finger along his jaw line. Loki didn't rouse and she smiled again. While she should perhaps feel guilty for betraying her engagement to Thor, there was something different about her time with Loki. She liked it more, loved it in fact. She felt things simply kissing Loki that she never felt for Thor. While she always thought she loved him, she was never more sure than when they kissed. Loki was who she was meant to be with and that made it more heart breaking too. Tove's smile faded and she stood.

Loki felt the bed shift beneath him. He breathed deeply and pried open his heavy eyes. He began to chuckle to himself when he awoke in Tove's bed, but didn't see her. The smile faded, his eyes darting around the room until he spotted her on the balcony. Loki pushed himself up in the bed and rested on his elbows to better see her. Confused, he stood without bothering to shield himself with any kind of fabric.

She heard the sound of his bare feet against the marble floor and turned enough to glance over her shoulder. Loki soon appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her hands in his. Tove wanted to fall into the action, to melt once again into his arms, but she didn't. Instead she turned her gaze back out onto Asgard.

"Cold?" he asked, remarking on the sheet she had wrapped around her body.

"No." she said softly as she shook her head.

Loki tensed his grip marginally before shifting his eyes to the kingdom below as well. They could see nearly all of Asgard at their feet from its rolling hills to the waterfalls that surrounded everything. It looked truly beautiful and even more so as the sun slowly began to rise. A smile began to tug at Loki's lips again. He felt everything was as it should be with him on the throne and his queen by his side.

"This will be ours one day." He told her after minutes of silence.

"Perhaps." She said softly.

Loki tensed. He adjusted himself enough to see her face. Tove was blank. She didn't have any hint of emotion when she spoke, only her eyes on the distance. In truth she was too conflicted to really do much of anything.

"Is this not what you want?" he asked. Even though he felt agitation, he kept it from his words. "With his banishment, your marriage to Thor will likely be absolved and then you will be free to do as you wish."

Tove took a breath and sighed.

"In truth, I have never wished to be Queen." She said. "I have no idea of how to rule our people, nor would I truly know where to begin. I only ever wanted my own life where I could choose things for myself."

"I can give that to you." He said softly.

When he spoke Tove turned. She looked up at him standing above her. Loki's hand came up and looped a tendril of her black hair around his finger before moving it behind her ear. He cupped her jaw and kissed her. Tove sighed into his lips and relaxed instantly. They parted seconds later, but Tove kept her forehead pressed to his.

"I never wish for this moment to end." She whispered honestly.

Loki chuckled to himself. He shared the sentiment, but not in the same regard as Tove. She never wanted the moment to end because she had never been happier and that was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be so happy with Loki, she wasn't supposed to wish she'd never leave his arms because she wasn't supposed to marry him. Tove was afraid, terrified in fact, that when the All Father woke, he'd tell her she was still meant to marry Thor. After everything that had happened already, Tove wasn't sure she could handle another blow like that.

"Come back to bed with me." He said softly.

Without waiting for her to answer, Loki dipped down and lifted Tove into his arms. She couldn't fight the giggle it caused while he held her in a bridal cradle. Loki took her back into the bedroom and toppled them both onto the bed. When he kissed her again Tove decided she'd let herself have the night. She'd let herself have the few moments of happiness just in case she'd never get them back.

She'd let herself follow her heart.

~~!~~

Tove woke suddenly, lying in bed and nothing else. Loki was gone, something she'd partially expected considering he was the acting King, but something else was wrong.

She groaned, touching her forehead as images of Brunnhilde surged through her mind with an unnatural intensity. She clutched the side of her head when a sudden wind burst through her balcony. The icy air swirled around her and didn't let go. Tove peered up, her brows creased. She knew this weather, this elemental reaction, and feared who may be behind it.

"Hello?" she asked wearily.

The young warrior's hand slowly moved behind her, gliding along her bed and reaching for the weapon she kept beneath her pillow. The wind suddenly surged around her again, blowing her hair forward as it grew in the center of the room. Tove tried to get her hair out of her face, to see what was happening around her, and wished desperately she hadn't. When her vision was clear, she saw the air solidify at the foot of her bed in the one form she couldn't fathom.

Instant tears welled in her eyes, her mouth slack and gasping breaths became all she could manage.

"Brunnhilde." She whimpered.

Tove began to shake intensely, dropping the hilt of the blade and covering her mouth with her hands. She fought the urge to rush forward and hug the specter, knowing there was no point.

"Tove, listen to me." Brunnhilde's echoing voice chilled her further to the bone. "Loki's not what he seems."

Tove froze and her shaking ceased. She began to pull the blankets around her tighter than before.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"He's the traitor in Asgard."

Tove's eyes went wide.

"You… you're lying." She snapped before she could stop herself.

Brunnhilde rolled her eyes and scoffed. Even dead she was still the same as before.

"I do not have time to explain myself to you. But I know of what I speak. You have to go to Midgard, retrieve Thor and defeat Loki."

"Wha… Are you mad? Do you know what you're saying?"

Brunnhilde's eyes left those of her sister's. She had wanted to spare Tove the truth, but it didn't seem she would be able.

"Tove, he's the one that slew the Valkyrior." She answered sadly.

"No." Tove gasped. "No. You're… no!"

"Tove!" Brunnhilde snapped angrily. The air around Tove vibrated with anger.

"He said it was a Frost Giant. He didn't lie when he said…"

"He was the Jotun. There is too much to explain, but it was Loki's hand. I saw him with my own eyes as he destroyed the others with Laufey's casket and it was by his hand I died."

"No, no, no, no…" she breathed. "I cannot believe he would do this…"

"Then ask him."

Tove looked up and watched as Brunnhilde disappeared. She screamed for her sister to come back but she wouldn't and Tove knew she couldn't. The tears came anew and the shaking started again. She sobbed into her knees with everything. Her pain was renewed, her sadness and despair but something else slowly began to sink into her body, a feeling she didn't like. Anger.

Without a second thought, Tove threw the blanket off her body and changed quickly. If what Brunnhilde had said was true, she had many things to say with Loki. She knew her sister's dislike for the Trickster but to say the things she had… there was no doubt something was wrong. But why? Why had any of it happened? Why would Loki…

Tove stopped, latching her armor onto her chest when it came to her. The sickening thought made her stomach turn and a scowl touch her face. She stormed for the door and grabbed her mace before walking into the halls.

Loki sat atop his throne, gingerly running his fingers along his lips, leaning to the side with his elbow propped on the arm. He twisted the staff in his other hand's fingers deep in thought when Tove walked into the room. He looked up at her and instantly grinned.

"Tove, what may I do for you?" he asked in an almost sweet voice.

She didn't speak until she stood at the base of the dais. Her face looked pained, her cheeks still flushed from tears she had spilt. His brow creased lightly.

"Is something the matter?"

"I've come to ask you something."

"Anything." He replied genuinely, standing from his seat.

She nodded, taking a breath and steadying herself for what she was about to say.

"Did you kill my sisters?" she asked bluntly.

Loki instantly stiffened. His mind worked quickly to find a way to cover himself. She noticed the action.

"What would make you ask such a thing?" he asked quietly, slowly approaching the young woman.

"Just answer me, please." She said, her voice softer than before.

"I've told you." He continued down the steps. "A Frost Giant killed them."

She kept her eyes on him and noted there was no lie in his words, but something else wasn't right. Brunnhilde said the man himself killed her. Tove had to know for sure.

"Did you murder my sister?" she asked again, this time the words barely made it out of her mouth, fraught with sadness.

"I'm not certain what you wish me to say."

The God stood on the final step, looking down at the woman mournfully only a few feet in front of him.

"The truth." She replied. "Was it you?"

"I've told you…"

"Just say yes or no." she interrupted, begging the man for an answer.

He flinched and backpedaled quickly.

"Yes."

He knew there was no point in lying with a direct question though more were forming in his mind. Tove gasped, tears springing from her eyes without hesitation at his words. She tried to catch her breath, but it wouldn't come. Shaking, she looked up at the man, steeling her face as much as she could.

"Why?"

"They attacked me." He said quickly. "They were traitors to Asgard."

"Lies!" she suddenly bellowed.

Loki took weary steps back at seeing the anger roll from the young woman.

"Tove, calm yourself. I reacted justly."

Her eyes suddenly snapped to him, cold, dead and distant. He felt ice creep into his veins at the hatred reflected back at him through the brilliant blue as her hand gripped the hilt of her mace. He noticed the action and tensed his own on the staff.

Unlike Hogun's weapon, Tove's mace was aggressive in appearance and much bigger. It's shaft was the same length as Mjolnir as was the chunk of metal on the end. But on the octagonal piece of Asgardian steel were sharp spikes only an inch in length. Hidden within the head of the weapon was something much worse, blades and razor sharp edges of all kinds were resting just beneath the worn metal. He had to be careful.

"Reacted justly?" she repeated in a dangerously low voice. "Please, explain this to me."

"Tove," he began, his voice wavering slightly. Never in all his years had he seen her so enraged and it was aimed directly at him. "If they hadn't attacked me, I wouldn't have reacted as I did."

"It is unwise to continue lying to me Loki."

Her voice was low and even despite the fury dwelling within. Tove took a step forward, Loki one back and continued to do so as she advanced. He could see in her eyes that she wanted blood. He heard the leather groan as she tightened her grip on the mace, the blades emerging with a whoosh.

"Control yourself." He said sternly.

"I told you what I wanted Loki." She continued her advance as though she hadn't heard him. And though her face was angry, tears began to fall from her eyes. She was furious but knowing Loki had betrayed her was heartbreaking. "How could you do this to me? My sisters…"

"Do not make me do this Tove." He warned.

"You have taken everything from me."

"Do not make me hurt you."

"There's nothing left for you to hurt." She growled.

Tove reared back and swung her mace at him. Loki shot back from her and took aim with the staff. A bolt of electricity surged from its point, landing squarely in her chest and sending her flying back. Tove's wings came out mid-fall and helped stop her before hitting the ground. She landed low on the marble surface, kneeling as she stared painful hatred at the man.

"I trusted you!" she screamed, suddenly charging him again.

Loki took aim and fired once more. This time she moved, twisting out of the way and continued her advance. She roared loudly as she swung. Loki blocked the hit but the force was still behind it. He flew back into the throne and hit it hard.

"How could you do this to me?!" she screamed, rushing forward and throwing her mace down where his head would have been. "And then lie with me?!"

He rolled out of the way as the mace implanted itself deeply into the marble floor. He lunged back and kicked her in the gut. Tove grunted from the force and slammed into the wall behind her creating a divot before falling to the ground in a heap. Loki was breathing heavy from his exertion thus far and stood, gripping the staff tightly.

He looked sadly at the young woman on the ground as she slowly moved to stand. His eyes were red rimmed as he approached. Tove heard his boot falls and looked up at him, still conflicted but so angry. Ordinarily, she might have noticed the remorse lingering in his eyes, but not today, not now.

"I truly wish it hadn't come to this." He said softly. "I was prepared to make you my Queen."

"I would never be _your_ Queen." She spat angrily.

He bristled and his eyes turned cold.

"Why?" he hissed. "Because I'm not _Thor_?" the hatred in his voice was palpable. "Because you would never love anyone save him?"

"I did love you! More than I thought possible to love someone," she screamed at the man. He was visibly shaken. "But you've taken everything from me."

"You never cared for me!" he bellowed back, unable to know why, only that he felt that it had to be true.

Tove suddenly sprang to life and took the man at the waist, the two falling to the ground. She rolled from on top of him, reaching for her mace when he shot a blast to stop her. Her head snapped to him and without hesitation, she sent a wave of magic at the Trickster. Loki blocked the blast with the staff but felt the force of it.

"You betrayed me." She growled angrily. "And I will have your blood for it."

"Do not make me kill you Tove. I will if I have to."

She didn't respond and instead sent more magic at him. He blocked it again before sending his own at her. Tove flew back from the stunning force of Odin's Staff. He was pained to do this to her, truly he was, but she gave him no choice.

Tove cried out in pain from the force of the blast. Hitting the ground hard and sliding into the wall. She groaned, feeling the throbbing hurt radiate through her body. The young woman was panting as she tried to push herself up. Her eyes slowly met with Loki's, the tears still lingering on her lashes. He seemed to share her expression though she doubted it was for the same reasons.

"I would have treated you better than anyone could." He said softly. "I am sorry, mitt hjerte."

"You're not sorry." She hissed, panting from the pain throbbing through her veins. "You're heartless and cruel."

Tove stared up at the man defiantly while Loki stiffened his jaw line. She didn't want to believe he'd ever cared about her given what he'd done, but she knew and could see otherwise. Exhausted and wanting to be with her sisters, Tove did the one thing she never thought she would. She resigned to her fate. Letting her head drop, Tove nodded slowly before meeting Loki's eyes again. If he was going to kill her, she wanted her hatred to be the last thing he saw.

Loki raised the weapon in his hand, ready to fire on her when Tove heard something in the distance. She felt her back tingle and knew instantly what was happening. White touched the tip of the staff and in mere seconds, Loki fired. The boom shattered the wall where Tove had been, her body gone and only destruction in the wake.

~~~!~~~

mitt hjerte- my heart


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Is someone else coming?" Darcy asked apprehensively.

The group shifted, seeing the distant explosion and collectively knew in their guts that something bad was on the horizon. The warriors knew what it was though each silently prayed it wasn't true. The Destroyer was close...

"Sif," Thor said, the authority in his voice snapping her out of her train of thought. She turned to the large God. "Is there no one else that can fight with us?"

She shook her head sadly. She and the others knew what he was asking though he wouldn't say the actual words.

"No one has seen them since your brother took the throne." She said mournfully.

Thor's brows pulled together in confusion.

"They would leave my Father's side?"

He turned his attention to them, more shocked by the fact they would leave his father's side than come to his aid. Sif looked disconcertedly to the God, her friend, while the others just avoided his eyes.

"Thor…" she broke off.

His eyes narrowed more confused than before.

"Brother," Volstagg began. Thor's attention shifted to the massive warrior that approached, his concern deepening when the man put his hand reassuringly on the God's shoulder. "They fought bravely."

Thor's eyes went wide.

"All of them?"

"Hopefully those that didn't perish fled." Fandral added. "But we've not been able to find any of them."

Thor's head fell, his shoulders slumping at the thought.

"What? What's happened? Who perished?" Jane asked worriedly.

"The Valkyrior." Thor answered sadly before his emotions began to shift to anger. He moved away from his friends, his mind thinking feverishly about what Loki had done. "No," he finally said, wiping his massive hand across his lips in frustration when he turned back to the small group. "I refuse to believe they're all gone."

"Thor," Sif began, hoping to quell his anger.

"No!" he snapped loudly, silencing her with his booming voice and forcing the others to jump from the outburst.

Without saying anything further and their possible doom lingering in the distance, Thor threw his head back and screamed at the heavens.

"I, Thor Odinson, call upon the guardians of Valhalla to aid in my fight!" he bellowed loudly. "Heed my call!"

A heartbeat passed, and then another and another and still nothing came. Thor felt his stomach drop at the thought of the Valkyrie being wiped out when the sky above shifted dark. A cold wind swept through the air and he heard the distinct sound of wings.

Before the smile could touch his lips, a beam of silver and gold came from the sky and shot to the ground in front him, booming loudly with impact. The ground shook, Jane and Darcy shrieking at the sight. A body clad in leather and armor was kneeling on one knee before the god, their helmeted head down and a pair of beautiful black wings sprouting from their back, glinting blue in the light.

The air settled and slowly the figure rose to stand, bringing their head up. The humans' collective jaws dropped at the beautiful woman, looking as dangerous as a wild animal as her wings moved behind her and disappeared completely from sight. She stared directly at Thor, bearing a stern expression but it didn't detract from the beauty.

The woman walked forward, wearing armor just different enough from the other four that they could tell them apart. She bore more leather than the others, a tightly fitted corset clad with metal plating, bare chest instead of the protection reaching her neck like the others and tight leather pants that lead to the same type of metallic boots to her knees. Her armor wasn't as shiny either, dents, dings and scorch marks marring it when she approached Thor. She reached up with armor clad forearms and took her winged helmet into her hands pulling it off.

Jet black hair that matched her wings fell freely and to the middle of her back in a loose braid. She looked at the God with no expression, her icy blue eyes glowing nearly turquoise in the light. When the air reached a tension that Jane felt she could choke on, the stranger spoke.

"Thor," she breathed, her voice cracking.

His eyes narrowed on her and she knew why, but she still tried to be brave. He could see something was wrong with her and after hearing what Sif and the others had said, he knew what it was. And as though her expression wasn't strange enough, she did something none of them ever thought possible. She bowed respectfully to the man. The shock was well displayed on his features.

"Tove, I am truly sorry." He told her, moving forward and hugging the young woman tightly. She returned the affection, nearly burying her face in his hair and forcing the tears back when he pulled away. The large man planted his hands on her shoulders. "Jötunns?"

Her jaw clenched and rage seeped into her otherwise angelic features. Thor's brows came together curiously and when her expression shifted to utter pain, he felt he understood. His heart broke for her further.

"He will pay for his sins, I promise it."

She looked back into his eyes, hers turning red and glistening again as her jaw tensed.

"I know." She answered coldly.

He fought the shudder and quickly realized there were no others, not a single Valkyrior behind her. His friends hadn't exaggerated the destruction of her kind.

"Are there no others?" he asked sadly.

Tove's face twisted mournfully as she looked down and shook her head.

"No," she answered, gathering herself before looking back up at the God. "There is only me."

He forced a smile and patted her shoulder.

"Then may the Gods save whoever comes against you." He told her kindly. She shared the look and nodded before he turned to the others. "Jane, you have to leave."

She jumped slightly, not expecting to be spoken to.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay here."

"Thor is going to fight with us." Volstagg smiled happily.

"My friends," he said, moving towards them. "I am only a man. I could only get in the way, or worse get one of you killed. But, I can help get people out of here." He told them before looking back at the Valkyrie. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Odinson." Tove replied.

"We'll need time." Thor said.

"And you'll have it." Fandral chuckled.

"I've been wanting to kill something for a while." Tove said dangerously, putting her helmet back on and sailing into the air.

Jane watched stunned with the others as the Valkyrie flew through the air like a missile with intent before producing some kind of weapon. They could hear the impact from the distance, feel it vibrate in their feet. Smoke cleared and the titanic beast was shoved into a crater in the concrete street. The small feeling of victory was fleeting, vanishing the instant they saw the behemoth sit up again. Tove hadn't thought it would work, but silently prayed as she flew back to the others.

The Destroyer advanced, now seemingly angered by what she'd done. It came towards them quickly, launching beams of pure destruction from its face and laying waste to anything that crossed its path. The monster threw two ton vehicles as though they were nothing; it's feet clanking hollowly on the street.

"For Asgard!" Volstagg suddenly screamed before sailing through the air towards the metal giant.

He was swatted out away without hesitation. He landed somewhere in the windshield of a parked car, stunned and sore from the action. He grumbled, trying to sit up when the creature took aim again on the Viking warrior. Before the beam reached the man within, Tove appeared in the way. Her wings were out, wrapped around her body and in front like a shield as she tried to take the brunt of the shot.

Thor could hear her cry out in pain from the hit, her heels digging into the pavement from its force as she struggled to survive the blast. Another cry sounded over the first as Sif launched herself into the air with her spear. She landed on the Destroyer's back, imbedding her weapon deeply through its throat and not stopping until it hit pavement. The orange light in its body began to flicker before disappearing completely. She smiled her victory.

Tove's wings moved back, singed and smoking slightly before disappearing again when she fell to her knees. Volstagg stumbled out from inside the car and rushed to her side to help her up. She struggled for a moment, more dazed than anything as they looked to the victorious Sif. But before they could even smile themselves, the light within the creature began to sputter back into life, its body shifting to face the one that attacked it.

The fight raged for minutes that felt like hours. Tove would never doubt the power of the Destroyers again so long as she lived, assuming she lived much longer. Thor did his best to get his already injured friends out of the way of the fight, knowing what he must do. They ducked behind the edge of the building and Thor tried to tell the others to flee, to leave him with his brother's wrath alone.

He looked to Tove and could tell she knew something horrible was going to happen. She wouldn't meet his eyes and he knew then he was right. Valkyrie had a talent none of the other Gods had, being the ones to choose the slain in battle and knowing who would die. He turned away from her quickly and went to speak with the monster.

He begged his brother for leniency, to save the innocents that surrounded them and stop what he was doing. Thor apologized for everything he'd done, any insult he'd paid and everything else he could possibly think of. The Destroyer relayed his message to the 'King' of Asgard. Seconds passed and the light within its face began to dwindle. Briefly, everyone thought it was over. Tove knew otherwise and bit down on her cheek for what was to come. The grey cloud around Thor grew darker and she knew...

Sure enough, Thor was soon launched through the air with nothing more than a backhand from the Destroyer. Jane screamed and the others felt their hearts drop. Tove rushed for him. She caught him just before he would have hit the ground though it would do nothing in the end to save him. Jane soon reached his side, crying for what she was seeing and Tove had trouble trying to get passed it too. His eyes slowly moved to her and when he spoke, he did so in their native tongue.

"_I am sorry for all the frustration I've caused you."_

Tove laughed through her ever present tears.

"_Perhaps you were worth the frustration."_ She replied, her hand coming forward and brushing a piece of his hair out of his face. _"I do love you, you titanic idiot."_

"_And I you, you insufferable woman."_

She laughed again, but she could see him nearing the end. The cloud that surrounded him was becoming black. Death's grip was strengthening.

Her sadness was soon overshadowed once more by her unadulterated fury. Her features turned angry.

"He will pay for all the woe he's caused." She told him simply.

Thor did his best to nod, wanting to tell her no but knowing she wouldn't listen. Instead, the Valkyrie stood, Jane swooping in and taking her place. Un-strapping the mace from her hip, she stared at the metallic monster. Jane eyed the large chunk of metal and felt her heart sink when Tove twisted her grip and intense spikes and razor sharp blades protruded from the end.

Without saying a word, Tove cried out, launching the weapon at the monster more than thirty feet away. It landed with a loud thud, embedding itself deeply into the metallic beast's shoulder. She stepped away from the human and with another flick of the wrist, the mace sailed back into her hand. The Destroyer slowly turned and she knew Loki could see her.

"Coward!" she screamed with a shaking, rage filled voice.

The Destroyer faced her completely, standing still for a moment while the orange in its face flickered, but never came to full strength. Tove felt the tears stream down her face for her friend, her sisters, and everyone else she knew Loki was going to destroy to gain complete control over the throne.

"Fight me yourself Trickster!" she bellowed. "Let us finish this now!"

Seconds lingered, counting on as though nothing had happened when it turned to leave again. Like before, Tove launched her mace at it, this time causing the creature to misstep and fall to a knee. It shook its head before turning to face her. Loki could see everything from the throne room in Asgard, her singed and dirty features and even the tears that glistened on her face. His brows pulled together at the anguish touching her features.

"Fight me!" she screamed again.

"_No_." a hollow, resonant voice she instantly recognized replied.

Shock took her features, amazed the thing was speaking in his place. It wore off soon enough.

"Why?" she asked quietly under her breath. "Then why have you done this?"

"_He is not worthy of the throne!_" he suddenly bellowed. "_I am the only one who is fit to rule! Me!_"

"And for that you kill those loyal to your father?"

_"He is not my father!"_ he bellowed.

"But she was my sister!" she screamed back. She started shaking she was so angry. "And you will know the pain you've caused me until I draw my last breath!"


	10. Chapter 10

Thor Chapter 10

"But she was my sister!" she screamed back. She started shaking she was so angry. "And you will know the pain you've caused me until I draw my last breath!"

Loki looked away from the sight of her and knew she would. Valkyrie weren't known for being one to forget grudges and take things lightly. Their fight had been close, but seeing her with Thor meant his brother had called her and that was the only reason she left. She wanted his death but yet again, he would have to disappoint her.

The orange fire began to swell and she prepared herself for the attack when something in the distance caught her eyes. Her brow creased in confusion until she realized what it was. Her features dropped and turning quickly she ran for Jane. The young woman didn't have time to struggle before Tove wrapped her arms around the human and lifted her out of the way. Jane tried to fight, to get back to Thor, but Tove was unnaturally strong and held firmly when Mjolnir came crashing down to its master.

Lightening ripped through the sky, storm clouds, wind, all of Mother Nature's fury surrounded them as the Thunder God roused from his deathly sleep. Everything happened so quickly and soon the man was engulfed into a tornado. Debris and rubble began to fly through the air, chunks of concrete threatening to smash into all of them. Tove turned her back to the display and extended her wings, shielding the humans too stupid to move back. She felt the pieces break against her wings, her skin and tried not to make a face but it was difficult.

"So you're the only Valkyrie?"

The fragile voice forced Tove to open her eyes. She saw Jane staring at her with no discernable emotion touching her face as Tove towered over her by near seven inches.

"Yes." She answered sadly. "My sisters are all gone."

"I'm sorry."

Tove looked surprised and mildly confused at the young woman who didn't know her. There was honesty in her eyes and something else she couldn't identify. Hesitantly, she nodded to the human.

"Thank you."

The loud clang of metal forced the young warrior to turn in time to see the Destroyer crash into the ground. She turned her back away from the display as Thor came to land once again. He walked towards them with a victorious grin when Tove felt a stab in her back.

"Ow." She snapped, turning to see Erik holding a small black feather, examining it closely.

The Valkyrie openly growled at the man, going so far as to bare her teeth at him. He seemed to snap too and noticed the anger on her face. Jane smacked him in the chest.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Tove asked irritated.

"I'm sorry but… you have wings." He replied in a stunned voice.

"Hm." She muttered, moving the wings behind her and letting them vanish once again.

"Come." Thor chimed, pushing passed the odd situation. "We must go to the Bi-Frost. I would have words with my brother."

"You have words," Tove said, joining his side in the stride towards the others. She gripped her mace tightly. "I shall have his head."

"Excuse me!"

The sudden addition of the voice forced them all to turn and see dirty black SUV pull up, a man leap from the passenger side door.

"Donald," the man said heavily. "I don't think you've been completely honest with me."

"Know this son of Cole, you and I fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen." She chimed.

"Borrowed." Coulson corrected. He fidgeted for a moment as he weighed his options and nodded. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You'll need it if you're going to continue your research."

She smiled seemingly proud of it when Tove stepped next to Thor.

"Thor, we must get back to Asgard. There is no telling what your brother has done in our absence."

"Yes," he nodded turning to Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

"Yeah." She beamed.

Thor smiled when Agent Coulson stepped forward. The Thunder God eyed the man curiously while Tove looked uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter?" Thor asked, not liking the way the human was staring at Tove.

"You look very familiar." He said to her.

"We've not met before I assure you."

"No." he agreed. He pressed his expansive memory for how he may have known the woman when a file jumped out from the rest of his thoughts, her picture prevalent. "Miss Hunter, isn't it?"

She twitched slightly. Thor's eyes shifted to her.

"Once, perhaps." She answered, turning back to Thor. "The Bi-Frost."

"Right." He answered again, grabbing Jane around the waist. "Hold on."

She giggled like a little girl as he held Mjolnir in the air and flew high.

"Wait, you need to be debriefed." Coulson called to no avail. He grumbled his disappointment and looked to Tove as she walked to her friends. "Miss Hunter."

She paused in step as he walked around to face her.

"It seems you weren't honest with us either." He told her.

"I've never worked for your organization." She clarified.

"No, you didn't." he said, a smile touching lips.

"But as Thor said, we are your allies." She said with a head nod. She looked to Volstagg, a smile crossing her own lips. "Come on you great lug. Let's get you to the Bi-Frost."

"Tove, I do not need…"

Before he could stop her from doing whatever she planned to do, Tove acted. His protest was cut short when she reached down and lifted the still limping man over her shoulders like a duffle bag. He grunted from the shoulder in his gut, his face turning the color of his beard in embarrassment. Hogun, Fandral and Sif giggled, Erik and Darcy stunned.

"Mind the wings would you?" she teased before the appendages sprang to life once again and she flew into the air.

"Whoa." Darcy mumbled as everyone was led to the van and sped away.

When they reached the Bi-Frost sight, Thor was still calling for Heimdall without response.

"Heimdall does not answer." He said. Tove gently set Volstagg down who tried to look as though he wasn't just carried by a woman. Thor smiled crookedly at it, but the problem still remained.

"Then we are stranded." Hogun replied.

"Wait," Sif interjected. She approached Tove. "Valkyrie can move between the worlds without the Bi-Frost. Can you not take us home?"

"No." she said, shaking her head. "We can carry souls, not beings between the Realms."

"Heimdall, we need you now!" Thor called loudly.

"Something is very wrong." Sif muttered when the sky suddenly opened up.

The Bi-Frost formed in a swirl of clouds and plummeted towards the sight. The others moved towards it as Thor spoke with Jane. When Tove turned, she was lucky enough to watch the Viking God kiss the human girl. She felt sick at the sight of it, but forced the feeling down. Thor was smiling when he made his way towards the site, until spotting Tove's reaction. Any satisfaction with the kiss was gone soon.

Warmth and tingling encompassed them as they flew through space and dimensions back to Asgard. They stepped through the threshold to see Heimdall lying on the dais by his sword.

"Get him to the healing room. I am going to speak with my brother." Thor called, rushing out. He heard footsteps follow and turned to see Tove. "No." he told her sternly, stepping in her path to stop her. "Tend to our friends and leave Loki to me."

"He has to pay for what he's done." She told him in a hushed voice, her words trembling.

"And he will, but not like this."

"He murdered my family!" she snapped. "He does not get to walk away from that!"

"Tove please," he said, reassuringly cupping her jaw. "Trust me to do the right thing for you."

She jerked her head from his hands and he knew why.

"Do not think I won't have my vengeance." She warned, returning to Heimdall's side to help the others lift the titanic man.

The four eyed the young warrior skeptically, seeing in her face how much she wished to harm the Trickster God. With her help, they managed to rouse the weak Guardian and slowly but surely walked down the bridge and towards the Healing Room.


End file.
